Intervention
by Wakarimashita
Summary: [AU][SasuSaku, and various.][Warning: Drug and profanity use]. Reality is the crutch we need, we breathe, and we'd rather live without. Summary isn't that great xD R&R!


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Includes: Profanity, Alcohol, Drugs, misc., etc. _

**_Ye be warned!_**

Story dedicated to: Lightdreamer.

"A friend is a second self" – Aristotle

* * *

Intervention

Chapter One - Why?

* * *

"Fuck!" The sound of flesh slamming against the oak desk followed by endless profanity was all that was audible in his room.

"Is something wrong?" she _was_ concerned.

"Nothing," was all she got in response.

This wasn't even the first occasion that something like this had happened. In all truth, it occurred quite frequently actually, but it wasn't like Sakura to peep into his business. She figured it was probably some schoolwork.

_'Yeah, it must be just some homework, just homework,'_ the fair-haired girl thought to herself. She wasn't a believer in being nosey about other peoples business, but something about saying the word _Fuck_ every four hours concerned her. Even so, Sakura respected his privacy and let him be.

_"Fucking jackass ripped me off! He gave me 5 grams less than I requested! Fuck!"_ Sasuke screamed from his room.

Sakura tried to shrug it off knowing that if she asked him again, he would, one: get frustrated and angry with her. Two: yell at her for not respecting his privacy and three: end up leaving the apartment and end up coming home at five in the morning. There were also several occasions that Sasuke had beaten her, some causing bruises, and other leaving scars.

There was nothing Sakura could really do. She couldn't even get close to her _boyfriend_. She didn't even know why she lived with him, was it all a lie to begin with? Could he just be playing with her feelings? Using Sakura for her money? _No,_ it couldn't, the Sasuke she knew wasn't the same one who lived in the room next to hers. It was like his heart, that was once pure, had turned black.

A knock was on her door.

"Yes, Sasuke?" She asked, hoping that he wasn't going to burst in and start screaming at her.

"I'm in sort of a situation. Well you see I'm in need of some money, and I was hoping that you would let me borrow some." His voice was rather monotoned (I don't even know if that's word) and hoarse.

"Uh, sure how much do you need?" Sakura asked him. _This is the third time today he asked me for money, good grief_. She thought to herself as she handed him the money he asked for _…140 dollars again._

"Wait what are you doing with the money, Sasuke?" Sakura wanted to know. She wanted to know where all the money she was giving him had been going.

But he was already gone.

'_Is there another girl in his life?'_

_'Maybe he doesn't love me…'_

'_What if I'm just a toy!'_

'_Maybe we were never meant to be…'_

With her last thought, she felt a tear on the verge of coming out. She didn't hold back this time. Usually she wouldn't shed a tear, but that was only when _he_ was around. She cried for what felt like eternity as her heart wrenched within. That was until there was a ring heard outside her room. Sakura noticed it was coming from _his_ room, but without Sasuke actually here, it was only right to answer it for him… right?

Riiiiiiiiiiing…

Sakura was overwhelmed when she walked into his room. Alcoholic drinks everywhere, pills and drugs sprawled over his desk, she didn't know what to think right now.

_Is this what he does with my money, alcohol and drugs?_

She picked up his cell phone and noticed there were 2 new messages and a voice mail. Sakura didn't want to put her nose in his business but it was all too tempting. She clicked the New Messages first.

_Hey sexy! The shipment of this month's heroin and misc. arrived! Message me back when you want to purchase some!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Wally's Windows is offering an exclusive deal on brand name window and window accessories! Text WINDOW to 1-800-0WIN-DOW for special offers and deals! Don't hesitate! Windows are just a text away!_

Sakura chuckled a bit at the sight of the ad on his phone, but her smile went away when she noticed the newest message, with the name Yamanaka Ino in bold. She put the phone next to her ear as she clicked the OK button.

_"Haaai, Sasssskeee! You didn't call me last night, so I got worried! So when you get this message, call me alright? Okay! I love you saaasskeee-muffins! Talk to you soon! Mwwwaah."_

Sakura felt like someone took her heart, threw it on the ground and started stomping on it. Her heart wrenched in pain; it hurt more than ever.

_'How long has this been going on?'_

_'Why…?'_

_'…Why is he doing this?'_

_'Where did I go wrong?'_

"WHY!?" Sakura screamed.

She didn't know what to think anymore. Was she just being used for her money? Did Sasuke really have no feelings for her? Sakura just wanted to die. Without Sasuke, was there anything in life she had to live for?

"Why Sasuke…? Where did I go wrong? Why are you doing this to me?! WHY-" Sakura's scream was muffled by a hand covering her mouth.

"Who said you were allowed in my room?" his voice becoming angrier with each word.

Sakura's shoulders tensed up. She didn't know what was going to happen next, she only hoped for the best.

'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die…' 

"I only came to check up on you, I didn't know you went out!" Sakura tried to tell him even though her mouth was covered.

"Oh really? Does checking up on me also mean going through my cellphone records and snooping through my messages?" Sasuke replied sarcastically

"I didn't see anything, honestly! Sasuke I would nev-" she pleaded.

"Oh shut the hell up. I know what you were doing," Sasuke threw her out of his room.

"I'll spare you the pain this time around, but don't _ever_ come into my room again! Or else you'll regret ever knowing me." He remarked before closing the door shut.

_'Why Sasuke…why?' her eyes watered as she stood outside his room, she felt so unwanted; so hated._

"Why?"

She stood there as her emerald eyes stared into oblivion, hardly breathing. Her pale skin turning white, she didn't know what to think. Sakura didn't move a muscle, her voice began screaming on the inside.

She feared what was behind that door; his door.

-- The next morning --

_-dream-_

_She stood there. Standing in his shadow, as it grew smaller and smaller. He was distancing himself from her. The more he walked, the bigger the separation._

_"Sasuke! Come back! Please!" the girl cried._

_"Please!"_

_The shadow never stopped and looked back, never. She was all alone._

_-end.dream-_

The front door slammed when Sasuke left. Sakura didn't dare get out of bed knowing he was still home, but after he left, she felt more comfortable. She was actually awake for the past few hours, thinking about the dream she had. Sakura had the dream replay in her mind a few hundred times.

She just didn't want to get hurt anymore. Sakura wanted to _love_ Sasuke, she wanted to hold him, to be able to talk to him…but she couldn't even do that anymore. The trust and love she once had for him, seemed to have not even existed. It was like her existence wasn't even reality. She was just an annoying pest to him now.

Sakura got out of bed and decided to get dressed. She had one hour till school started, but she wanted to get there early, Sakura wanted to get away from home.

-- At school --

It was the common sounds of a high school. Teenagers found conversing about what was hot and what wasn't. Some talking about clothing, others talking about boys. It all seemed like norm to Sakura. Today was just another day of her senior year at the school.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled from half the school away. Waving his arms in the air.

"Hi Naruto. Morning everyone!" Sakura spoke with such innocence you could mistaken her for Hinata.

Sakura walked up to her group of friends, hoping they wouldn't notice the bruises on her arms or neck.

"So Haruno! How's life with the Uchiha? Must be great living with the sex god!" Tenten joked as she playfully punched her arm.

Sakura put on a fake smile and replied, "Yeah, haha! You know it! He's a god in bed too!"

She lied, but it wasn't like they would find out. Sakura had never slept with him. They were always separated. She didn't even know why they were called boyfriend/girlfriend, or why people thought of them to be a couple.

The first class bell rung…

"Alright, see you guys at lunch!" Tenten stated.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"Mhm," Shikamaru grunted.

She said her goodbyes to Naruto and the gang and headed towards her locker. As she proceeded down the corridor, she saw a big group of students around the lockers across from hers. At first she didn't think much of it.

_'I'll check it out after I get my books…' she thought to herself. _

'_Can't be late for homeroom Calculus!'_

"Students… get to your classes now!" Ms. Yuuhi walked by directing the students to their classes.

When Sakura reached her locker she turned the combination, 35-7-29. She grabbed her books and put them in her bag. Before she closed her locker, she glared into the mirror stuck on the locker, but what she saw through the mirror was both shocking, and unbelievable.

'… _No. I don't believe it!' she thought._

It was an indeed reflection of her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, but it was her _boyfriend_ exchanging saliva with another girl. She thought about who it could have been…

-flashback-

Sakura went into the voicemail folder and clicked on the newest message. It was from Yamanaka Ino, and the recording began to play.

"_Haaai, Sasssskeee! You didn't call me last night, so I got worried! So when you get this message, call me alright? Okay! I love you saaasskeee-muffins! Talk to you soon! Mwwwaah."_

_-end.flashback-_

…_Yamanaka Ino._

"Why Sasuke?" she turned around and looked at them cuddle, staring into each other's eyes, embracing each other.

It all began making sense to her. Sakura's dreams had become reality.

* * *

So I sort of rushed the last bit. LightDreamer wanted me to post it a.s.a.p.

I hope it turned out alright, being the first chapter. It basically decides if it's going to be a good story or not.

Well, **Read and Review please P. If you got some ideas you want me to use, feel free to ask!**

Much appreciated!


End file.
